villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Angelina Durless
Baroness Angelina Dalles-Barnett, nicknamed Anne and also known by the title Madame Red, is a villain in the manga and anime series Black Butler. She is the former wife of Baron Barnett, younger sister of Rachel Phantomhive and aunt of Ciel Phantomhive. She, along with Grell Sutcliff, are responsible for the Jack the Ripper murders. Appearance As one would expect from someone called "Madame Red", Angelina wears red clothing and makeup. She normally wears a red skirt and matching waistcoat, under which she has on a ruffled white blouse. She also often wears a red hat and carries a red parasol, as well as black gloves. Her crimson hair is kept in a bold bob-cut, and her eyes are a fitting shade of red. History Past Angelina fell in love with Vincent Phantomhive when she was fifteen. Her sister Rachel was set to marry him, but despite being distraught Angelina tried to be happy that the two people she loved most were getting married. However, after their marriage, she came to hate the color red again. Against the wishes of her parents, she worked to get a doctor's license. She also attended lavish parties in red dresses and earned the title "Madame Red". Angelina later married Baron Barnett, who treated her well and stated that he did not mind that she had feelings for someone else. She became pregnant, but was involved in a carriage accident that both claimed the life of her husband and necessitated that her womb and unborn child be removed to save her own life. Rachel frequently visited her in the hospital, but Angelina would only grow more envious of her sister, as Rachel had Ciel while Angelina could now never bear children. After Angelina recovered, Rachel invited her to Ciel's tenth birthday party. Despite not wanting to attend Angelina went anyway. When she arrived she saw the Phantomhive manor burning and learned that Rachel and her husband had been killed while Ciel's body was never found. While devastated by the news, Angelina was jealous and resentful that her sister died with the person she loved, while she had to keep living. Shortly after this, Angelina began to murder her patients requesting abortions, enraged at their treating pregnancy so callously. After one of these murders when Angelina met Shinigami Grell Sutcliff, who offered to assist her. Several months after she began killing, Ciel returned alive but neglected to say what happened. Angelina was happy to see him back and did not mind that he refused to share. Jack the Ripper Ciel later began investigating the Jack the Ripper murders, and eventually catches Grell and Angelina with help from Sebastian. The two reveal they knew had to be two individuals working together and that one had supernatural abilities, deducing that Grell was a Shinigami. Angelina draws knife and attempts to kill him, but she hesitates due to him reminding her too much of her dead sister. Sebastian moves in to kill her, but Ciel orders him to stop. Grell then orders Angelina to kill Ciel, but she cannot, viewing him as a son. A furious Grell then stabs her with his death scythe, calling her "ordinary." Afterward, he takes her red coat off her corpse, saying she is not "fit to wear red" and turns to go. Ciel holds her hand while he watches Sebastian attempt to kill her murderer, who he indicates is solely responsible for the Jack the Ripper killings. Afterwards, Lau, Elizabeth, and a crowd attend Angelina's funeral. Ciel is a latecomer and arrives with a red dress in which he places over Angelina, saying passionate red suits her. He then bids her goodbye. ''Black Butler II'' OVAs Ciel In Wonderland Angelina Durless plays as the Queen of Hearts in the Kuroshitsuji version of Alice In Wonderland. Later on, the Queen shows herself as Angelina, saying that she hopes to see him again in another dream. Making of Black Butler II Angelina plays as Grell's personal assistant and makeup artist. Navigation Category:Kuroshitsuji Villains Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:In Love Category:Related to Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Siblings Category:Envious Category:Spouses Category:Fictionalized Category:Parents Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Remorseful Category:On & Off Category:Delusional Category:Serial Killers Category:Conspirators Category:Homicidal Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor